1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handwriting recognition, and more particularly relates to a system and method for identifying the type of form which is being used in a handwriting recognition based form completion system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Techniques exist for storing handwritten information generated on a clipboard style device and for transferring such information. Paper can be placed on the device, and a user can then write on the paper with a pen. The devices record the handwritten information as the user writes. One natural application for this technology is the processing of forms. Advantages of using this type of device for form processing include the fact that a written copy of the information can be retained, and that the handwritten information can be processed automatically by employing a handwriting recognition engine to interpret symbols on the filled-out form. One problem associated with the use of prior art clipboard style devices for form processing is the need to associate hadwritten data with a particular form when many different forms are being filled out using the same device. Prior art designs have included various strategies for identifying the type of form which is being filled out.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,149 to Comerford et al., the entire form is scanned as part of the process of mounting the form on the clipboard. The disclosure of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,149 to Comerford et al. is expressly incorporated herein by reference. In the device disclosed in the Comerford et al. patent, the necessity of scanning each page may prove to be inconvenient when many pages are involved. Further, added expense may be required due to the cost of components necessary for the scanning process. Finally, generation of redundant information may occur (i.e., the scanned image of the form, which is presumably not required, as the originator of the form already knows the form layout).
In another prior art design, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,499 to Flickinger et al., the clipboard device includes a menu system and a small display. Prior to filling out the form, the user of the system invokes the menu to select the form which is to be filled out, and the display then shows the identity of the form. Alternatively, the user can mark a check box in a certain location on the form, which then causes the identity of the form to be displayed and stored with the handwritten data. Although this design requires no additional components, it nevertheless requires the user to perform an action which is separate from the actual filling-out of the form. Furthermore, the device must store the identity of all known forms, since they have to be displayed on the menu. This means that when new forms are introduced, devices in the field must be updated in order to support the new form identifiers.
Both the Comerford et al. and Flickinger et al. devices afford the option for scanning a bar code located on a portion of the form, which contains a coded representation of the form""s identity. The cost of the bar code scanning feature may be prohibitive, or at least undesirable; further, the user may be required to switch his or her focus from handwriting entry of data on the form to an alternative activity. This may be perceived as a nuisance by the user, or even more undesirably, the user may forget to scan the bar code of the form.
There is, therefore, a need in the prior art for a system and method for identifying form type in a handwriting recognition based form completion system which does not result in additional component cost, which makes the identification step a natural part of the form-filling process, and which allows new types of forms to be introduced without the need to update clipboard-style devices deployed in the field.
The present invention, which addresses the needs of the prior art provides a system and method for identifying the type of form being used in a handwriting recognition based form completion system. The method is intended for use with such a form completion system wherein a plurality of different types of forms are employed. The method includes the steps of (a) generating a form identifier field; (b) prompting a user of the system to enter a unique form identifier in the form identifier field; (c) recording electronic stroke data; (d) storing the electronic stroke data; and (e) invoking a handwriting recognition engine on the stroke data.
In step (a), the form identifier field has a common location space for each of the different types of forms. In step (b), the user is prompted to enter the unique form identifier in the form identifier field for a given one of the different types of forms, via input of the at least one handwritten stroke. The electronic stroke data which is recorded in step (c) is indicative of this at least one handwritten stroke. In step (d), the electronic entry field data which is stored together with the electronic stroke data is indicative of contents of other fields of the given form. In step (e), when the handwriting recognition engine is invoked, it is invoked on the stroke data to obtain the correct identity of the given form, such that the electronic entry field data can be properly processed.
The handwriting recognition based form completion system of the present invention is intended for use with a plurality of different types of forms. The system includes (a) a form design component; (b) a form description repository; and (c) a forms processing component. The form design component is configured to specify a layout for each given form of the plurality of different types of forms. Each of the layouts includes a form identifier field having a common location space for each given form of the plurality of different types of forms.
The form description repository is coupled to the form design component and electromagnetically stores data corresponding to each of the layouts. The forms processing component is coupled to the form description repository and is provided with an electronic clipboard interface port which is configured to receive electronic stroke data and electronic entry field data from a suitable electronic clipboard device. The electronic stroke data corresponds to a unique form identifier which in turn corresponds to a given one of the plurality of different types of form. The forms processing component is configured to receive the electronic stroke data, recognize the unique form identifier, and communicate the unique form identifier to the form description repository. The forms processing component is further configured to receive a form definition, corresponding to the unique form identifier, from the form description repository, and to correctly process the electronic entry field data based thereon.
Method steps of the present invention can be appropriately and advantageously implemented using appropriate software running on a general purpose computer. Accordingly, the present invention also includes a program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for identifying form type in a handwriting recognition based form completion system which is intended for use with a plurality of different types of forms. Method steps which can be performed in this manner include: (a) generating a form identifier field; (b) generating a plurality of different types of forms; (c) receiving electronic stroke data indicative of at least one handwriting stroke; and (d) invoking a handwriting recognition engine on the stroke data. As previously described, the form identifier field can have a common location space for each of the different types of forms. Each of the forms can include a prompt to prompt a user of the system to enter a unique form identifier in the form identifier field, for each one of the given forms, via input of at least one handwritten stroke. Such input is advantageously carried out when the given form is collocated with a suitable electronic clipboard device. The electronic stroke data which is indicative of the at least one handwriting stroke can be received together with electronic entry field data which is indicative of contents of other fields of the given form. The handwriting recognition engine can be invoked on the stroke data to obtain the correct identity of the given form, such that the electronic entry field data can be properly processed.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further features and advantages thereof, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the scope of the invention will be pointed out in the appended claims.